1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a canopy, and more particularly to a vehicle canopy.
2. Description of Related Arts
A canopy can be used in a specific place such as in villas, beaches, hotels, apartments etc for vehicle. Although different kinds canopy for vehicle with different shapes are available but most of them contain the following drawbacks. First, the wind-proof ability is bad. Especially when it is used in windy days, the cloth could easily be rolled up. Second, since the height of the canopy is not adjustable, it is not convenient for people to use. Third, most conventional canopies do not contain any lighting system for use.